


Sunshine and Lollipops

by StormyBear30



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Sunshine and Lollipops

"You are my sunshine…my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray…you'll never know dear how much I love. Please don't take my sunshine away" he sings to me in an attempt to wake me from my slumber. However…little does he know that I have been awake…waiting for this very moment of off key singing that makes my heart race each and every time that he does it. This has been our routine from the first morning we woke up together after making love for what we felt was truly our first time. I didn't think that it was possible to love another man after Brian broke my heart into a thousand and one pieces…but as I slowly open my sleep ridden eyes and find him gazing at me with such love shining down at me…I realize that I never truly knew love until I fell for him. "Morning Sunshine" he whispers as he leans in and kisses me softly upon my lips. I try to speak…but he is having none of it as he deepens our kiss…quickly sending the blood rushing to my neither regions. It is hard to believe that we have been together for three years now…hard to believe that despite the major obstacles we had to hurdle we still ended up right where we are supposed to be…in each other's arms. How did we get here…well it was a long trip and it wasn't all sunshine and lollipops I can tell you that…at least not at the beginning.

This is our story…

I guess the best place to begin is at the beginning. It was during the time of Melanie and Lindsey's wedding fiasco. Brian was barking orders at everyone as to what their tasks were before heading off to bed for what he termed "beauty rest" He and I were off again…on again at the point in time and I was more then a little sick of it. I was beginning to doubt my feelings for him in a serious way. I cared for him…even thought that I loved him…but the truth was that until Michael and I came together I had no idea what love was. I wanted more from Brian then he could give me and yet I continued to grace his bed nearly nightly as we made wild monkey love into the early hours of the morning.

I could tell that something was bothering Michael and that something was Ben. Two months earlier Ben had embarked on the journey of a lifetime as he left Michael and Pittsburgh and headed off to Tibet. He tried to put on the every thing is wonderful and happy facade…and despite the fact that no one seemed to notice…I knew that it was all a lie. I won't lie to you Michael and I up to that point had had our share of run in and hard feelings…but I couldn't help but feel sorry for him because I knew what it was like to love someone so much and them not return that love in the way you needed. Brian had assigned Ted and Michael to work together as a team…despite the fact that they were barely speaking to each other at the time…but for some reason I piped up and told Brian that I would be working with Michael instead. He didn't even bat an eye at my words just mumbled something about not giving a fuck who did what as he strolled off to his bedroom. I watched as Michael chased after him…sure that he was going to tell Brian he was crazy for allowing this to happen…but five minutes later he was bounding out of the room calling after me to follow him as he headed for the door.

The market district was crowded as hell as we made our way through the busy streets looking for a place that sold fresh flowers. Finding one we bought as many as the two of us could carry as we made our way back to his apartment. Small words were exchanged here and there throughout of excursion…but I was determined to change that once we entered his home…hiding the pungent scented flowers in Emmett's room as we tiredly fell onto the couch in the living room once we were done. "Who would have thought that shopping for flowers would be so exhausting" I whined as I laid my head back…turning to face Michael who was doing the same.

"Yeah…it's amazing that as the rest of us rush like maniacs to get Lind's and Melanie's wedding on track he is catching up on his beauty rest" he whined as well…rubbing his eyes sleepily. Now up until that point I had never really thought much about Michael except for the fact he was the clearly jealous best friend of my…what the fuck ever Brain was to me…but as he performed that simple act of brushing his hand across his face something came over me. I had never really noticed just how cute and handsome he really was. I guess I was just to wrapped up in the fucking whirlwind that was the strange relationship between Brian and I to notice. However…that night as I continued to gaze at him the true reality that Michael was a stone cold babe hit me head on. "What…do I have something on my face" he asked me as he wiped haphazardly at his face once again.

"No…no" I stammered…silently cursing myself for acting like an idiot.

"Then why the hell are you staring at me like that" he questioned nervously…before jumping off of the couch completely. "It's late and we have so much to do tomorrow for the wedding…so maybe you should go" he spoke quickly as he made his way towards the front door.

"Can I just stay here tonight Michael" I asked…refusing to remove myself from the couch.

"What the fuck for…you have Brian's nice comfortable bed to sleep in" he ground out…still standing at the door…his hand upon the doorknob.

"Because it is two in the morning and I really don't feel like walking all the way to Brian's loft in the freezing cold. Come on Mikey…have a heart and let your partner sleep on the hard and lumpy sofa" I begged as I jumped over the strange looking thing as I made my way to where he stood with a even stranger look upon his face. "Please Mikey…please" I begged some more…not really knowing why I wanted to sleep on the uncomfortable couch so badly…but knowing enough that I did not want to go back to Brian's loft and sleep besides his snoring frame.

"Fine…ok" he chuckled…gracing me with that ever famous Mikey grin of death. The one that melted everyone's heart when they looked upon it. Till this very day he has no idea just how much that simple show of teeth affects me…because it does…it truly does. "You can sleep on the sofa"

"Oh thank you Mikey" I yelled happily as I rushed forward and pulled him into my arms…covering his lips with my own in a lingering kiss. I knew I was pushing my luck…knew that I should not be kissing him the way that I was kissing him…but I couldn't stop myself and when he began to kiss me back…well who was I to stop it. I was excited beyond belief when I felt his arms wrap around my neck as he brought my body forward until we were standing rapidly rising dick to rapidly rising dick. With quick and decisive measures I ran my tongue along the soft contours of his lips before plunging head long into his beautiful mouth. However…our kiss was not to last long as he rudely shoved me away…nearly knocking me to the floor in its harshness.

"What the fuck was that?" he screamed as he wiped at his saliva-coated mouth…causing a smile to cross my face at just how cute he looked when he was angry. Red twinged his cheeks and as he continued to sputter words of shock and anger and it only continued to get worse causing his cuteness factor to grow even more.

"I was just showing you my gratitude for allowing me to stay here Mikey" I teased as I pulled my shirt over my head as I made my way over to the couch. Without looking at him I laid down…covering the throw from the back of the couch over my slightly trembling body. "Night Mikey" I spoke in a singsong voice as I closed my eyes and waited for the aftermath.

"Good fucking night and stop calling me Mikey you little shit" he yelled back as he flipped off the light…bathing the room in near total darkness. Try as I might I couldn't sleep that night…not only from the amazing hard on that was taunting me through my jeans…but also from a fucking spring that no matter how I laid kept making itself well aware that it was there. Tossing and turning…moaning under and not so under my breath I finally gave up the fight as I climbed off the couch and made my way towards his bedroom.

"Mikey…Michael" I whined correcting myself as I stood in his doorway. "Michael wake up"

"What the hell do you want" he barked sleepily as I made my way into his strangely decorated room.

"I can't sleep on that thing out there" I pointed towards the living room. "There's a spring and…"

"Well your not sleeping in here" he cut me off as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Well here the hell do you want me to sleep" I whined…sitting on the foot of his bed as I fought to control myself from laughing at the look upon his face.

"In Brian's bed where you belong" he pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. I had to control the urge to laugh at the look of darkened irritation across his face…but I controlled that urge for I truly did not want to sleep on that stupid sofa.

"Come on Michael…have a heart" I whined…gracing him with my patented sunshine smile that I knew would work every time.

"Fine…just keep you ass on your side of the bed"

"Thanks Mikey" I yelled triumphantly…quickly correcting myself once again at the look upon his face at using Brian's nickname for him. "I mean…Michael" I watched as he gave me a look that I could not quite decipher before laying away from me on his side. So as he…I laid upon my side as my eyes traveled up and down his tight and compact body. His body was the complete opposite of his best friends as I fought the urge to reach out and touch the supple skin of his back. Once again my dick reminded me just how much it lusted after his beautiful ass as it began to pulse crazily within my jeans. As much as I enjoyed the view of his sculptured back and shoulders at that point in time I wished like hell that he had thought to put a shirt on. Watching him sleep dressed only in a pair of pajama bottoms was more painful the I could have imagined as I took several deep breaths before closing my eyes and allowing slumber to overtake me. I don't know how I got to sleep with such a raging boner…but I did as images of Michael invaded my fantasy filled mind.

I was the first to wake the next morning and I was glad for it because it gave me a reason to explore more of his glorious body with my eyes. Somehow during the night our arms and legs had become entangled as we lay chest to chest. I watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. His mouth lay partly ajar as I leaned my face even closer…closing my eyes as I allowed the warmth of his breath to whisper across my face. I didn't know what had come over me…but as I continued to lay there I began to realize that my game of getting Michael to succumb to my wants was quickly turning into something quite different. I didn't want to admit it…but my heart already knew that it was true for I was falling for one Michael Novotny and I was falling hard. So into my newfound thoughts of Michael I never noticed that he had opened his eyes…never noticed the look of raw lust that radiated from them until I opened my own eyes and then everything changed in an instant.

For what felt like forever we just laid there face to face staring deep into each others eyes…but then as if on cue we came together in a mind numbing lip lock. I still don't know who started what…and still till this day it does not matter because all that mattered was the desperate way that he was kissing me. His kiss was frantic and rushed as he took control of our face sucking as he grabbed onto the side of my head and shoved his tongue so far down my throat that I knew I was going to be feeling it for days. I didn't complain for no man had ever kissed me the way that Michael was kissing me and once I had gotten a taste for it I knew that there was no going back. His mouth was heated and moist as I followed the lead of his tongue as together they danced a tango meant only for two. A stunned outcry erupted from my throat as he still being the aggressor flipped me onto my back…laying his heaviness across my receptive body as he began to lave those glorious lips across my neck and shoulders.

I could feel his arousal through the thickness of my jeans and the thinness of his bottoms as together we began to set a rhythm that soon had us moaning like crazy. I didn't know if I was dreaming or not…but what I did know was that I never wanted those feelings to end as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders…pressing him even closer to my writhing body. I came first…he quickly following as the reality of the situation came over him. I had to fight the near outcry of disappointment as he jerked his stunned frame from off of my own. "What the fuck did we just do" he cried out as he sat on the side of the bed…head in hand refusing to look at me.

I knew that I should have tried to sooth him…knew that I was about to make the situation worse…but I didn't care. I was in lust after Michael and at the moment in time I wanted nothing more then to feel his dick deep within the crevice of my ass. Sliding across the coolness of the sheets I wrapped my arms around his rigid frame as I began to trace the corded muscles of his back with my tongue. He tried to pull away but I wouldn't allow him as I increased the hold that I had on him. "Justin…please" I heard him beg as I continued with my onslaught…nipping and tasting the flesh of his neck. My hands became life forms of their own as the worked their way down his well-toned chest…scraping their way across his sensitive nipple.

"I want you Michael" I growled into his ear…tracing its ridge with my tongue as I continued my exploration of his chest…moving towards only one other destination as I began to move downward. I knew that I shouldn't have spoken…knew that once I did that the mood was going to be lost forever. I was right as Michael latched his hands onto my arms…ripping them from his body as he jerked his frame completely off of the bed…leaving me alone with my wanton ways.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing" he yelled as he began to pace the short length of his bedroom.

"What we are doing" I corrected him as I slide off of the bed…standing before him in an attempt stop the pacing. "That wet spot in your pants is not a water stain you know" I teased playfully as I leaned forward in an attempt to kiss him senseless once again. He on the other hand didn't find my forwardness welcome as he shoved me so hard away from him that I nearly fell on my ass.

"Is this a fucking game to you" he accused as he glared at me with chocolate eyes that were literally blazing with unsurpassed heat. "You're with Brian…you know Brian your boyfriend and my best friend" he continued to scream…once again taking up his previous pacings. "Holy shit…shit… shit" he began to mumble as he ran his hand through his spiky hair. "Get out…" he turned to me…formerly blazing eyes raging with internal anger and madness. "I said get the fuck out" he screamed ever louder as he grabbed me by the neck…forcing me forward. "This shit between you and I never happened you fucking hear me. It never happened" I watched through shocked eyes as he grabbed my formerly discarded shirt from off of the sofa as we passed it. Watched as he threw it haphazardly in my direction before leading me to the door…shoving me out into the freezing hallway once he opened the door…only to slam it in my face once he had.

"Michael" I screamed once I was able to get my senses back. "Michael…don't fucking do this" my yells continued to echo around the tiny hallway as I banged with all my might upon the wooden door. "Michael…Jesus will you just let me talk to you" I thought that maybe he was having second thoughts as the door he had just slammed in my face opened before me…this however was not the case as my shoes and socks went whizzing past my head.

"Fuck off…" was his deafening cry as he once again slammed the door in my face…leaving me alone and upset at how everything had turned out.

"Just fucking great" I scolded myself as I quickly dressed…glancing at the door one final time before I took my leave. Thankfully Brian wasn't home once I got there. My mind was completely fucked up as I dressed for the upcoming wedding. I didn't know what to think about my current situation…but what I did know was that I was tired of the games that Brian and I had been playing. And despite the fact it was against my better judgment I found that I wanted Michael in a way that I had never thought of before that night. I couldn't get the image…couldn't get the feelings that over came me as I relived the way that his body molded to him…the way that his mouth fit so perfectly against my own. I didn't know what was going to happen between the two of us…but what I did know was that the time for Brian and Justin were over and the time for Michael and Justin was just about to begin.

The Wedding…

My heart was beating like a fucking freight train as I made my way towards the room where the wedding was to be had. Why…only one reason…Brian. He told me to get my shit together so we could head out to the white party…and when I told him no he acted like he could have given two shits. I watched as he walked away without a care in the world as he headed off to fuck any and every trick that he could get his hands on. Like I said before I was tired of the game that we played and after two year of having my heart trudged on by the man that I thought I loved…I knew that it was time to move on. I was dying to see Michael…dying to look upon the face that kept haunting my mind from the moment that he kicked me out of his home. I knew that he would not want to talk to me…but I was bound and determined to make sure that I at least got my say before he brushed me off again.

My heart was once again hammering in my chest as I made my way towards my seat…but for a completely different reason this time. He avoided my eyes the minute that I entered the room and it caused my heart to sting just a bit as I took my seat pretending that it didn't bother me. The wedding was beautiful and elegant as Melanie and Lindsay exchanged their vows before all of us. I have to admit that Debbie was right as usual when she told me that sharing their special day was where I belonged…because we were all truly a family. The reception was just as beautiful as we ate…drank and were merry while Linds and Mel looked on. They looked so happy wrapped in each other's arms as they shared their first dance of marriage and it made me long to find a true love of my own. Instinctively my eyes wandered the floor in search of Michael…and I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as they landed on him as he danced slowly with his beaming mother.

I tried to control them…but alas I could not as I slowly made my way to where they danced. As soon as she saw me Debbie's face light up like a Christmas tree. "Hey there sunshine" she called out…clearly on the intoxicated side. "Aren't you glad that you came" she laughed as she pulled me into their dance of mother and son.

"Very glad" I replied to her question…but my reply was directed at Michael as he once again tried to avoid my eyes. "So Deb…do you mind if I cut in and dance with Michael" I asked…gracing her with the cutest smile I could muster.

"Of course baby" she laughed as she placed his hand that held her hand into my own. "Aren't you two just so cute together" she laughed again…kissing us each on the cheek before walking away in search of another dance victim.

"We are very cute together you know" I teased him as wrapped my hand around his neck…hindering all attempts to break the gaze that I needed to hold on him.

"What do you want from me Justin" he asked…licking his lips nervously as he finally gave me what I needed most…liquid pools of darkness.

"I don't know honestly Michael" was my reply…because I really didn't know what I wanted…just that whatever it was I wanted it to be with him. "But I think that whatever it is we both want the same thing" He didn't say a word…just continued to stare at me with eyes that I could drown in as we swayed to the music that surrounded us. I still don't remember who did it…but before I knew it we were wrapped in each other's arms completely oblivious to the world around us. It felt wonderful to be wrapped within his arms as I laid my head upon his shoulder. It felt safe…it felt warm and I never wanted it to end…but as usual fate…also known as Emmett jerked us back into reality.

"Mind if I cut in" he asked strangely as he looked from my blushing face to Michael's.

"No…not at all" I choked out…hating the fact that I would no longer feel the heat of his body envelope me…but knowing that if I did not it would cause suspicion. It was nearly two hours before I was able to even get close to him again. I watched as he made his way to the restrooms after having danced with just about every single person at the reception. Checking to make sure that no one was watching I crept as fast as I could because I was dying to hold him…kiss him…hell I way dying to fuck him.

"What took you so long" I heard him chuckle nervously as I pushed the large wooden door open…stepping inside its chilly depths. I figured I was going to have to basically force him to see things my way…but it was he that took the necessary steps to bridge the distance between us. I felt my breath suck in my throat as he stood before me for a brief minute before leaning over and claiming my lips under his own. The kiss started out hesitant and unsure as we pressed moist manly lips to moist manly lips…but when he realized that I was not going to pull away he deepened it. Man…I can still remember exactly what that kiss felt like. I can still taste his Champaign coated tongue as it wound crazily around my own. If I close my eyes I can still feel the heat of his body as he wrapped his arms around my waist…pulling me so close to his body that it was hard to tell where I started and where he stopped. It was at that exact moment in time that I finally admitted what I already knew…I had fallen head over heels in love with Michael Novotney…and it frightened me more then anything else in my short lifetime. "Let's get out of here" I heard him whisper against my ear as he nuzzled it with his nose.

"Where do we go?" I gasped…closing my eyes at the touch of his hand as it trailed a path of fire up my spine. "I don't want to go to the loft" I replied…sobering the two of us quickly at my words.

"We can't go back to my place with the chance of Emmett coming home" was his reply as he fell onto a nearby cloth-covered bench.

"Well if we thought that this was going to be easy…we should have thought again" I laughed as I sat down beside him…taking his hand into my own. "Jesus Michael…who would have thought that after everything that we have been through you and I would be where we are today"

"Just where are we Justin" he whispered and I could clearly hear the fear in his voice as he continued to allow me to hold his hand. "What is this between us…because it scares the shit out of me. I mean up until the other night you were just the annoying leech of my best friend…and now…your…your…"

"Michael…look at me" I spoke gently as I placed my finger under his chin and guided his face till it was even with my own. "Do you think that I know what this is. Do you think that I understand how my feelings for you changed as if over night. Jesus Michael…up until that night at the flower district I thought I hated you…but that's not the case anymore. I know it seems sudden…know that you are still trying to get over Ben and then there is Brian…but I think that I may be falling in love with you Michael"

"Me too…" was his simple reply as he leaned into my touch as I tenderly cupped his cheek. Inch by agonizing inch our faces inclined until we were once again mouth-to-mouth. Frantic passionate kisses were exchanged as we clung desperately to each other. I was lost…lost in a sea of his scent and his touch. I cherished the warmth of his body as our heated lip lock brought us even closer together and then it was gone in an instant.

"Jesus Teddy…how much alcohol did you consume" I heard the whining voice of Emmett force us brutally apart for the second time that night. I had to curb the urge to beat his tall form senseless as he literally pushed a vomit covered Ted into the bathroom. Michael was  
gone…nowhere to be seen as he bolted into the stall at the first sign of company.

"Justin…help me honey" he barked at me once he noticed I was in the room. Cursing the two of them to high heaven I did as he asked and helped him drag the near unconscious man to the place that Michael had been occupying. They didn't see him…but I did out of the corner of my eye as he slipped out of the stall and tip toed right out the bathroom door. "Justin can you be a dear and help me get Teddy to my place" Emmett asked in a high screech as we literally dragged Ted out of the bathroom and into the dwindling reception. I frantically searched for Michael…but he and his mother were nowhere to be seen. With nothing else to do for the rest of the evening I agreed in desperate hope that I could catch a glimpse of Michael once again before I headed over to Brian's empty loft.

"Who are you?" Ted slurred as we drug him into Emmett's room…falling onto the bed beside him in exhaustion.

"You know Justin silly" Emmett laughed rolling his eyes at me as Ted continued to stare at me as if he truly had no idea who I was.

"Justin…" he repeated a glint of recognition in his eyes. "Yeah…Justin…was kissing Michael in the bathroom" his words of drunkenness continued.

"Jesus Teddy…how much alcohol did you drink tonight? Because it is totally screwing with you brain. Justin and Michael kissing" Emmett laughed…as I tried to control my raging heart beat. "Omg…that is so funny. Justin is with Brian remember?"

"I saw him…I saw them…" he yelled loudly as he jerked his frame forward…only to fall backwards in a split second.

"Me and Michael" I laughed…trying to play everything that Ted had said off. I prayed like hell that the beating of my heart was not detectable within the near quiet room as I slide off the bed and made my way for the door. "Um…Em do you think that you can handle him from here" I asked…not giving him a chance to respond as I literally bolted out the door. Minutes later as I walked the empty streets of Liberty Avenue I began to contemplate the feelings that I was having for Michael. It was just too amazing for words how quickly I had  
fallen for him and that thought alone made me smile. However…that smile quickly disappeared from my face at the reality of the truth. The truth was that despite how fucked up it was…Brian and I were in a relationship and no matter how I looked at it…one or both of us was going to get hurt in the end. However…it wasn't only Brian that we had to be concerned about. There was Emmett and Ted to think about and as much as I knew Debbie loved me…I was clueless to how should would feel once I told her that I was in love with her much older son. I knew that once word got out about us…if it ever did…that things would be ugly. What I didn't know was that once it did it would be done right devastating.

I didn't see Michael for the next three days. With Brian's return from the white party and my heavy load of classes there just wasn't time. But…that didn't mean that I didn't think about him. Didn't mean that I didn't reply over and over in my head the way that his  
body felt against my own as I held him in my arms on the night that we danced. I kept replaying non-stop the kisses we shared and our almost attempt at sex that morning in his bedroom. It was his face that loomed above me as Brian fucked me once he returned from his trip…his hands that roamed my body…his mouth that sucked me bone dry within a matter of seconds. I think that Brian sensed that something was wrong in the way that I lost all control as he fucked me…and when he confronted me I threw him some line as I rushed out the door. The truth of the matter was that I was obsessed with him. I needed to  
see him…needed to kiss him…fuck him…devour him. I was young and naive at the time in my thinking that we could just love each other on the sly and no one would know the difference…but I was wrong again in my thoughts and my actions. Brian made sure of that.

"Justin…what are you…" I didn't allow him to finish his sentence as I grabbed him by the arm…dragging him into the back room after I had breezed into his shop. My lips instinctively sought his out as I covered their softness with my own. Back and forth our tongues danced in the tango meant for two…until the need to breath forced us brutally apart from each other.

"I tried to stay away Michael…" I panted as I tried to get my wits back about me after our shared lip lock. "But…but I couldn't"

"I know…it was hard for me too" he gasped even harder as we fell to the couch located behind us…never once breaking manly contact. Within seconds our lips were fused together once again as we allowed the heat of the moment to consume us. With one fell swoop I had him shirtless as I began to work on the snaps of his denim jeans. I wanted him…wanted him with an all fired need that greedily consumed me to my very core. I had always enjoyed sex with Brian…it was always hot and sexy. However…with Michael it was more then just wanting to have sex with him…but more of the act of making love to  
each other.

"I need to make love to you Michael" I rasped as he lay atop my heaving frame. He didn't say a word and in truth he didn't have to as he kissed me quickly before removing himself from off of my overly heated body…leaving me gaping in his wake. I could only continue to lay there frozen as he rushed out of the room leaving me cold and alone. I figured that he had changed his mind…but all worries were quickly relieved as he raced back into the room…condoms and lube in hand. "You keep condoms and lube in the store" I chuckled in a sexy…pre-sexed voice as I pulled myself off of the couch…wrapping my arms  
around his blushing frame. "Mikey…you dog you"

"Well you never know what can happen and besides I kept them here for whenever Ben decided to…"

"It's ok Michael" I whispered…pulling him tighter within my arms at the look of remembered upset sprawled across his handsome face.

"Make love to me Justin" he nearly begged as he ran his hands under the cotton of my shirt…lifting it over my head in a flash. Who was I to stop him as I allowed him to unbutton my cargo pants…stepping out of them as they slid to the floor at my feet. Standing in only my tighty whities I leaned in and licked my way down the curve of his  
neck. I couldn't stop the smile that invaded my lips at the small quake that filtered his body as I continued with my exploration. "God that feels so good…" soft moaning erupted from his lip as he increased the hold he had around my waist. "Justin…I need you" his begging increased.

I was about to respond…but was cut short at the insistent pounding that was coming from the other room. "Ignore it" I whispered against his ear…nipping it slightly. I felt the tension that had quickly invaded his compact body as it slowly begin to fade as we attempted to get back to the business at hand. But…once again fate was not on our side as the banging got louder and an all to familiar voice echoed faintly between us.

"Holy shit…it's Brian" he gushed out in utter panic as we both began to scamper for our formerly discarded clothes. "What the fuck is he doing here" Michael questioned under his breath as he attempted to pull on his jeans…falling to the floor in clumsy nervousness. "Do you think he suspects anything? Oh Jesus…I knew this was going to happen and…"

"Michael…he doesn't know anything" I soothed as I knelt down beside him where he continued to sit wide-eyed and frightened on the floor. "He doesn't know anything" I repeated again as I captured his face within my hands…running my thumb tenderly up and down his cheek before leaning into to steal one more kiss. "I better go…but I will see you again soon Michael. You can guarantee it" with a smile and a wink…I kissed him one final time before literally racing out of the back door into the alley behind the shop. I was scared shitless…although I didn't show it to Michael…of the way that things could  
have turned out if Brian had actually caught us. Pushing my fears aside I ran off to class and wondrous daydreams of the man that I was determined to make mine…permanently. There was no mistake that I was going to allow what was growing between us to be hidden forever. I wanted the world to know that I had finally found what I hoped to be  
true love. I wanted to share that love with our friends and family and if that meant that Brian was out of my life for good then so be it. What frightened me though was how Michael was going to react if it came down to an ultimatum between Brian and myself. He clamed to love me…but he had known and loved Brian for a lot longer then he had  
known me.

Later that day as I worked at my computer located in the loft I kept thinking about Michael. Hell…he was all that I could think about and it was nearly killing me not to be near him. "Get a grip on your self" I cried out frustrated into the empty room as I took a  
cleansing breath and attempted to throw myself back into my schoolwork. It actually took several…but eventually I was able to fall into the shapes and colors of my drawings as I for the moment forgot all about Michael and the desperate need to make love to him.  
So into my work I didn't hear him enter the loft…didn't hear him walk up behind me until he nipped playfully at my neck…causing me to nearly fall out of the leather chair. "Jesus Christ Brian…can't you make some noise when you come in? Are you trying to give me a  
fucking heart attack?" I spat out as I slammed my drawing tablet shut so he could not see what it was that I was working on.

"Boy you were pretty engrossed in what you were working on there" he said…pointing at the tablet I still held within my hands. "Why don't you let me see what my hard earned money is paying for"

"No…it's not finished" I spoke quickly as I attempted to pull myself out of the chair and as far away from Brian as possible.

"I'm sure that it is a wonderful masterpiece just the same" he grinned evilly as he jerked it out of my hand…holding it above his head as I tried desperately to get it back. "What is it…another nude picture of me" he chuckled…holding me steady with one hand as he  
flipped to the page I had been working on with the other. "Or better yet…a nude one of what appears to be my best friend" he spoke even toned as he tossed me aside before focusing his attention back towards what was supposed to be an abstract drawing of the human figure. The looks of pure evil that he was throwing my way were sending chills down my spine as I continued to stand there unmoving. "Something that you want to tell me?" he asked…upset so evident in his voice that it caused the chills to increase ten fold.  
I didn't know what to say…what to do when the truth of the matter was it was all about Michael. He was on my mind constantly…in my soul…so much so that I hadn't even realized that the picture was all about Michael until that very moment that Brian brought it to my attention.

"Michael…are you fucking crazy" I laughed…looking braver then I actually felt as I dodged forward…snagging the book from his hand. "That is a picture of a model from class" I lied as I walked away from him in search of my knapsack.

"Looking for this?" I heard him ask from across the room as he held up the missing item I had been looking for. I didn't say a word as I walked across the length of the room to retrieve it from where he held it in front of him. "You know it's really quite funny…but this morning when I went over to see Mikey he made it a point to tell me that he hadn't seen you in days when I asked if he had seen you this morning" he said…still holding the satchel in his hand. "Yet when he went to help a customer I took a trip to the bathroom and found this in the middle of the floor" he deadpanned…not giving away any real  
emotion as he continued to speak. "But the funny part is that when I confronted Michael again about it he stuck to his story and yet there was your knapsack. Isn't that funny? He faked laughed…tossing the sack at me. "Must have been magic or something don't you think"

"I must have left it there the other day when we were working on the next issue of Rage" I voiced quickly as I threw my sketch book as well as a few other items into it before throwing it over my shoulder.

"Yeah maybe…" he drawled…grabbing me by the arm as I attempted to flee him and his loft. "However…it was here this morning because I tripped over the damn thing on my way to the kitchen" he bit out through clenched teeth as he threw spite filled looks my way. "So I ask you once again…something you want to tell me?" I debated telling  
him the truth. Debated telling him that I was head over heels in love with his best friend…but I didn't. Instead I took the chicken's way out.

"I have to go…I promised Daphne that I would help her with her homework" I rushed out as I leaned up and kissed him quickly upon the lips before bolting out the door. It wasn't a lie. Earlier that day I had received a frantic phone call from her begging me to come and  
help her with a project that she was struggling with. What he didn't know was that after I had received my call from Daph…I called Michael and set up a time to meet up with him at the shop. A half truth was better then an all out lie I convinced myself as I hoped a cab to Daphne's dorm…with images of Michael on my mind.

Hours later I literally ran down the streets of Liberty Avenue as I tired to get to Michael's shop in speedy haste. Helping Daphne had taken longer then I expected and before I knew it I was ten minutes late for our pre-scheduled rendezvous. Searching for the key to enter…I looked through the glass of the door and found Michael sitting on the couch with a look upon his face that I could not quite describe. It was as if he looked lost…or scared…but I was wrong on both points as I threw open the door expecting some manly loving and instead got the complete opposite. "We are done" he said in no uncertain manner as he jerked himself from off of the couch as he began to pace the length of the small store. "This…whatever it is…its over"

"Michael…" I whispered stunned. "It's not over. Hell…it's just beginning" I spoke even braver as I grabbed onto his arm…forcing him to stop and face me. "Jesus Michael…you can't allow me to fall in love with you and then tell me that it's over because your scared of  
Brian" I got louder…increasing the grip that I held on him. "I love you Michael…as strange and weird as it may sound…and you love me. I know you do. Don't try to deny it because I can see it in your eyes and I feel it in the way that your body responds to mine when I kiss you. It's confusing and it doesn't make any sense in the world…but we love each other and nothing can change that"

"I can change that…" was his unconvincing reply as he looked me square in my eyes…but I could tell that he didn't mean it. "I want to change it. I don't want to love you. I want to go back to hating you…wishing that I had never met you…but I can't" his words continued as he grabbed onto the back of my head and jerked my unsuspecting  
body forward. I didn't have time to speak…didn't have time to react as he attacked my lips so furiously that one corner split from the onslaught. Neither of us cared as we gave ourselves into that kiss fully and wantingly. All thoughts and ideas of ending what had  
already been started flew out the window in a flash as unnecessary clothing began to litter the room.

I was in glorious heaven as we fell to the floor in a tangled heap of heated…needy bodies intent of nothing but the purest pleasure of making love for the first time. His body was spectacular as I began to feast upon it greedily. Never in the short time that I had come  
out had I wanted someone as badly as I wanted Michael as I prepared to fuck the shit out of him. Groping for my jeans…I quickly found them as I searched for the elusive condom that I kept in there for purpose just like that. Sounds of frustration erupted from both of our lips as I jerked every single item out that wallet…tossing it across the room as I continued with my desperate search. "Justin…hurry. I need you to fuck me" I heard Michael cry out…echoing my need as well. I had to fight the urge to scream in jubilation at finally finding what I needed most…but instead I heard another cry  
instead…one that sent a chill to my very core. I felt Michael's body tense instantaneously at that sound the condom quickly forgotten as we both jumped to our feet…once again scrambling for scattered clothing.

Michael was fully dressed within seconds...as he stood beside me speechless while I continued to struggle with the zipper of my jeans. "Brian…" I heard him whisper in guilted fear as the man that we had been flat out lying to stood before us unspeaking. "I…we…can explain" he stammered…looking over at me with eyes so full of fear that it immediately sent my anger spiraling…because despite the fact that we had lied to him he had never really been either of ours to begin with.

"We don't have to explain shit" I cut him off in an instant…taking Michael's trembling hand into my own…giving it a gentle squeeze to let him know that nothing had changed between us. With that press of skin upon skin I tried to assure him that I still loved him and that nothing…not even the wrath of Brian was going to change that. Staring into those beautiful brown eyes I knew that he understood what it was that I was trying to say as he graced me with a small smile before squeezing my hand back in reply.

"I thought we were together" he bust out…taking a step towards us as we in turn took a step of togetherness backwards.

"Together…together" I spit out…unable to control myself as I released the hand of my love…taking a step towards an open mouthed Brian. "We are so together that you blew me and the wedding off to go to the white party" I reminded him in angered tones. "Before that it was nameless men in the back room and the loft. We've been a lot of  
things Brian…but we have never been together in the true sense of togetherness" my words continued to spout from my lips as I became brave…too brave for it was that bravery that sent off the chain of events that were about to happen. "Jesus Brian…I loved you. Hell…I still love you…but you can never give me the one thing that crave…that I need" I went on…poking him squarely in the chest as I took another step forward.

"What…what" he crushed out…a look in his eyes that frightened me to the very core because I knew that that evening was far from being over. "What the fuck is it that I can't give you that I haven't already given you"

"Loving him in return" Michael spoke up behind me. Turning to face him I saw the look of blind determination that flickered within his dark eyes and for the shortest of moments it caused me to smile proudly. I knew that it took a lot of guts for Michael to stand up to the man that he had loved for almost half of his life…but he was and it was all because of me. "The one thing that you could never give to me either"

"Fuck you both" he spit out…wetness landing upon my face as he leaned forward until our faces were inches away from each other. "You didn't hear what you wanted to hear so you little Nelly Queens decided to find something in each other. It's really quite pathetic  
when you think about it" his hateful words continued as he took another step forward. His face was so close to my own that I could literally feel the heated moistness of his breath as it whispered across the dryness of my lips. "You think that you can just fuck Mikey and everything will just fall into place" he sneered…pressing his lips against mine before jerking his head back. I could feel the tension radiating off of Michael in droves as he continued to stand behind me…but not for long as he took the necessary steps forward to  
come between Brian and I.

"This has nothing to do with fucking…but it doesn't surprise me that you would think that" Michael pressed on…doing the same as Brian had done to me not moments before as he shoved his face in front his. "For your information Justin and I haven't had sex yet…but it has nothing to do with sex. It has to do with the fact that we love each other and we want to be together and if you can't understand that then…FUCK YOU" he screamed out…poking Brian in the chest as he had done to me.

"No…FUCK YOU" Brian yelled back…taking a threatening step towards Michael as if to intimidate him…and as proud as I was for Michael to be standing up for me…something deep inside told me that something bad was about to happen. "I refuse to accept this. Justin belongs to me…you can never take care of him the way that I can take care of  
him"

"Michael…" I whispered fearfully as I grabbed onto his elbow…trying to steer him away from the highly pissed off man before him. "Come on…let's go"

"What…" he burst out…ignoring my words as he continued to get in Brian's face. "Are you fucking kidding me. What you can give him…that's a joke. Sure you can give him all the monetary comforts…but there's more to Justin then that. He longs for love…true love. A committed relationship with no tricks…no random fuckings…where the person that he wants to be with can tell him that he loves him without fear" his rantings continued.

"Michael…please" I begged once again on deaf ears as I tried to remove him from the confrontation taking place. "Lets just go"

"Love…love…love" you two and your stupid obsession with love. There is more to a relationship then love" he bit back…never once breaking the lock that his evil looking eyes held on Michael.

"Yeah…your right there is" Michael countered quickly. "There's trust…there's commitment…but most importantly there is understanding. However…the only think that you understand is the need to get your dick sucked. You know Brian I felt horrible for seeing Justin behind your back like we were…but now I don't feel sorry at all. You fucked  
up…and you fucked up big. You had a great man by your side…one that loved you unconditionally…but you pushed him away one to many time. You pushed him so long and so hard that he landed in my arms and if you think for one minute that I am going to just let him go without a fight then you have another thing coming"

My breath caught in my chest at those words…the blood in my veins became frozen solid as I watched in slow motion as Brian lifted his fist and sent it careening towards my unsuspecting lover. It wasn't the blow to the face…or even the force that caused the damage but the hard edge of wood as he flew sideway and caught the front of the  
counter with the side of his head.

"Michael…" I cried out in shocked fear as I forced my frozen body towards his downed frame. "Holy shit Michael…" my cries continued as I gathered him into my arms…nearly passing out from the amount of blood gushing out of the side of his head. "Call 911" I spoke in a near whisper as the world around me began to spin out of control. "I said call fucking 911" my screams only got louder as he stood before me as I cradled his head against my body in an attempt to control the blood. Blind horror continued to run through me as he just stood there staring…and then in an instant he was running out of the door. "Just hold on baby…" I spoke in his ear as I laid his head as gently as possible upon the floor as I scrambled for my cell phone. "There's been an accident" I screamed into the phone in full fright as the operator questioned me as to what had occurred before  
hand as well as what to do for Michael until the paramedics got there…and for that I was extremely grateful.

It felt like hours…but in reality it was only a few minutes before the paramedics arrived and took him away from me. They wouldn't let me go with him because the cops had been dispatched as well to find out the facts of what had happened. I was beside myself with grief…a complete wreck as they questioned me as to what had transpired and who was responsibly. I knew that Michael…despite what had just happened was going to be furious with me…but without hesitation I told them who it was that was responsible for sending my lover to the hospital. I gave them the address to his loft…all of his favorite hang outs…because I wanted him to pay for hurting the man that I truly loved with my whole being. Tears ran down my face in unabashed currents as they drove me to the hospital where he was after the questioning had ended. I was a near fall down mess as I was led into the emergency room and told to wait in the lobby while the cop found out what was going on with Michael.

I think I must have paced that lobby a couple hundred times before the cop returned and gave me a status report as he called it. Michael was going to be fine. He had a really serious concussion that would requite him to stay in the hospital for the next couple of  
days for observation…and I was going to be able to see him for a few minutes before they transported him to his room. I couldn't control myself as I launched into his arms…kissing him quickly upon his blushing cheek before literally sprinting towards the young nurse  
waiting off to the side for me. "He's a little banged up…but other then that he's just fine" that same nurse assured as she ushered me towards a curtain…pulling it open to reveal a grinning Michael in a hospital bed and gown.

"About time you got here" he joked as I raced into his open arms…plastering myself so close to his body that I didn't know where he ended or I began. Once again the tears got control of me as he soothed me…instead of the opposite. "Hey…It's ok" he whispered  
against my ear as my sobs continued to get the better of me. "I'm ok…just a bang on the head and two black eyes…that's all. I can go back home in a few days and then we can pick up where we left off" he chuckled…wiggling his eye brows suggestively once I released the hold that I had on him.

"Well your barely dressed as it is…maybe we can just take it up right now" I got in on the playful teasing…ecstatic to know that Michael was in fact going to be ok. "You look like shit" I giggled…tracing the contours of his face gently with the tips of my fingers. "You look like a huge raccoon" and the truth of the matter was that he did. Besides the huge cut down the side of his face…he also had two huge bruises surrounding both eyes. Our playful banter continued for a few minutes more until the nurse informed us that they were going to be moving Michael upstairs into a semi private room. "I'll meet you upstairs in a little while" I promised as I clutched his hand within my own. "I need to call your mother and uncle and the rest of the gang" I went on…kissing that same hand lovingly. "Looks like we have to tell them about us now" I teased…with a huge grin upon my face…despite the butterflies that were devouring my innards. "Are you ready for that?"

"I'm ready for anything as long as you're by my side. I love you Justin…I really do" he replied softly…the truth of his words radiating within those darkened depths.

"I love you too Michael" I vowed…sharing a lingering kiss with him before a tearful nurse shooed me away…but not before telling me where he was being transferred too.

"What do you think they are going to say once they find out that we have been seeing each other behind their backs" I heard him ask thirty minutes later as we sat together on his bed waiting for his mother and the rest of our family members to show up.

"Michael…" I spoke…trying to catch the attention that he was trying to avoid. "Don't you want to know what happened to Brian?" I asked as he continued to chatter on about his mother and how furious she was going to be once she found out that we had kept our relationship from her…and how much Ted and Emmett would get a kick out of him  
snagging me from the self proclaimed king of Liberty Avenue…everything except was we should have been talking about. "Michael…Jesus don't ignore me" I blurted out in irritation as I jumped off of the bed…pacing the room before him.

"I'm not ignoring you" he sighed…pulling his knees into his chest as he laid his chin upon them. "I already know where he is" he went on…staring at me intently as he wrapped his arms around his legs before going on. "I over heard the cop talking to the nurse. She asked what happened to the person who had done this to me and he told her that they had arrested him at his home and he was now in jail"

"And how does that make you feel?" I asked concerned as I made my way over to him…because the truth of the matter was that despite what had happened I wasn't sure how I felt about it.

"I don't know…" he replied…leaning against my chest as I pulled him into my arms. "I mean I am angry as hell at him for what happened to me…but on the other hand how can I be angry when we were never honest with him in the first place. I can't help but think that maybe I deserved it"

"What…Omg…are you crazy. Yes we lied to him…but that never gave him the right to send you to the hospital with a concussion and a severely bruised face. Jesus Michael will you always defend him" I rushed out completely angry and irritated at his refusal to have  
Brian deal with his actions…but I couldn't stay mad at him for long as he looked up at me with eyes so sad that it sliced right through my heart. "It's ok…I understand" I replied when he didn't speak…because as I continued to gaze into his beautiful brown eyes I  
realized that I really did understand. "So what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure…but whatever my decision I just want to make sure that you will be ok with it" he sounded more like a child as he snuggled deeper into my embrace and I knew right then and there that he had already made his decision. I wasn't happy about it…but for Michael's sake I had to be. I was actually the one that went down to the police station and dropped the charges that he had been charged with. I was the one who took him to the hospital so he…Michael and I could talk in a secure surrounding. He didn't say a word the whole trip to the hospital…just let me vent my threats about ever laying another hand upon Michael…much less hurting him again. He still spoke nothing as he stood before Michael's bed as he poured out his love and devotion for me to Brian. Tears flooded all of our eyes as after much discussion and frustration when the two of them fell in each other's arms…almost all forgiven. I was willing to hold my grudge against Brian for much longer and they both seemed to understand that. It was months later after Michael and I moved in  
with each other did I finally decide to get over my anger and forgive the man that was once such an important part of my life.

I know you are wondering what happened once Michael's mother found out about us. Well…it's really needless to say…but I will anyways when I tell you that she was more then a little upset about the fact that we kept it from her for so long…but after a lot of yelling and screaming all was forgiven as she kissed the two of us tearfully and gave us her blessing. As expected…Ted and Emmett were thrilled for us. Ted more so then Emmett because he now had something huge to hang over Mr. Kinney's head.

Brian hasn't changed much since that night of the confrontation. He still hangs out at Babylon till all hours of the night. He still drinks to much…does to many drugs and fucks whatever man he wants to. We see him from time to time at the diner and family affairs.  
Michael and I don't frequent Babylon very often any more since there really is no need any longer. We have been known to visit Woody's from time to time for a drink with our friends…but then it's back home to be where we truly want to be…alone in each others arms for always.

The End...


End file.
